


Discussions

by thecat_13145



Series: Prince of Egypt [8]
Category: Numb3rs, The Mummy Series
Genre: Medjai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a talk with the Medjai's main contact in Amercia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions

“I’m not saying that they are going to object.” Alex O’Connell edged around to his chair. “Just that you shouldn’t spring it on them. He is an outsider.”

 

“They accepted you didn’t they?”

 

Alex regarded his glass sadly. “Things were different back then.”

 

“You mean Before the War.” 

 

Alex glared up at his visitor. “That’s unfair, Ian.”

 

“What about this Don Eppes? Have you told him what you are?” He smiled maliciously as Ian avoided his gaze. “No, I thought not. You’re still wearing the paint over the mark. Tell Don who you are, and see how he takes it, before you think about telling them.”

 

Ian spun around, storming out into the darkness. Alex shrugged and finished his drink.


End file.
